


Flood

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Come, Dom Loki (Marvel), Double Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male multiple orgasms, Masturbation, Porn, Romance, Sub Tony Stark, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki can orgasm over and over.  He comes on and in Tony again and again.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 240





	Flood

The God of Mischief could orgasm again and again without ever going soft.

Sometimes Tony would lie naked in their giant bathtub and Loki would jerk off onto him, mark his skin over and over, until Tony’s body and face were entirely covered with Loki’s come. Tony would writhe and rub the come all over his flesh, letting out little breathy sounds. 

Sometimes Tony would suck Loki’s cock for as long as he was able, orgasm after orgasm, until Tony was too tired to go on. Tony would moan and jerk his own cock as he sucked, trying to swallow as much of Loki’s come as he could manage. 

Sometimes Loki would come in Tony’s ass time and again, fill him to the point of being stretched by the wet, then seal him with a butt plug. Tony would be left that way until Loki decided to take the plug out and watch his seed pour from Tony’s hole.

Tony relished the slick feeling of Loki’s come coating his flesh, the taste of it in his mouth, the sensation of it filling his insides. He yearned always for more, and Loki always had more that he yearned to give him.


End file.
